<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voyagers from Afar by FabiusMaximus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021553">Voyagers from Afar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiusMaximus/pseuds/FabiusMaximus'>FabiusMaximus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro, Worm - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiusMaximus/pseuds/FabiusMaximus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trollhunters and Merlin, on their way to New Jersey run into a problem and end up dumped into Earth Bet. It shouldn't be an issue, right?  What's the worst that could happen to Jim, Blinky, and Claire?</p><p>Other than superpowered Nazi's, Endbringers, Merlin's teaching methods, New Waves dysfunctional family dynamics, a certain girl with the power of an Egyptian plague...</p><p>And the end of the world, or rather, ALL the worlds. . Can't forget that...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This doesn't take must of Wizards into account, not because I didn't like it (I did), but because much of the story was finalized. For one thing, Jim and Claire have spent somewhat more time getting to New Jersey, and Claire has been tutored by Merlin.</p><p>On the Earth Bet side, some events (Taylor's jogging) happen earlier, but the major changes don't start hitting until our friendly Trollhunters smack face-first into Canon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vista had no idea what was happening. Uber and Leet had decided to run one of their <em>stupid</em> games, something called “portal” and Shadowstalker, Kid Win, and Vista were caught in the middle of it. They had “gun drones” shooting bolts of energy and running robots and it was part of one of their stupid video game/thefts, because the robots were doing smash and grabs all over the mall. Console was squawking in her ear.</p><p>And then, she tried to pull space in at the same time one of Leet’s stupid, stupid portals opened and…</p><p>Purple. Purple all over the place purple portals opening up and…</p><p>“GREAT GORKA MORKA!” A four-armed Case 53 almost <em>landed</em> on Vista. Dodging she struck her head on the planter, lights flaring behind her eyes, as another Case53 landed, this one wearing some kind of tinkertech armor.</p><p>“Where are we?” the armored case-53 said. He looked at Vista. “Blinky, get the kid out of here!</p><p>“Hey-wait!” Vista snarled as she was picked up, but the four-armed guy felt like he was made of stone!</p><p>“There is no need to fear, young lady… Isn’t it early for Halloween?”</p><hr/><p>Sophia didn’t know what the fuck the new portals were and she didn’t care. Another fuck-up by Leet. But the guys falling out of them were another story. She saw some old geezer in armor, and a short shrimp of a girl, also in armor. On the other hand, the big case-53 was just <em>tearing</em> through Leet’s drones. He even took a shot for a woman who was too stupid to <em>run.</em> The bolts pushed him back and he snarled like a lion, before just reaching out and <em>crushing</em> the robot.</p><p>Stupid. You’d never catch <em>her</em> putting her body between a gun and some weakling too frightened to even run. Sophia raised her bow and put a bolt into a robot lining up a shot on the case-53’s back.</p><p>He seemed to realize what she’d done and waved that big-ass sword at her. “Thanks!”</p><p>And then there was an explosion—purple portals with robots falling into them and falling <em>out</em> of portals higher up, purple bolts and green lines of energy…</p><p>And then they were in a mall with a bunch of totally wrecked robots, Uber and Leet nowhere to be seen, and the BBPD flooding into the place.</p><p>“Police! Hands up!” one officer shouted.</p><p>The old geezer looked at them like he was Alexandria being told to surrender, but the Case-53 and the shrimp raised their hands.</p><p>“Put me down!” Vista was shouting.</p><p>“Are you certain, you could be injured—” Vista wiggled her way out of the weird guy’s arms and stalked over to Sophia.</p><p>Then he raised all four of his arms. “Pardon me, officers, but I believe there has been some mistake. I take it this isn’t New Jersey?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They came willingly?” Emily asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Armsmaster replied. “They were quite eager to get under cover before the sun rose.”</p><p>Emily nodded. <em>Did they come because they needed help, or because they think they can leave?</em> They weren’t under suspicion of a crime—to the contrary, the girl and the two case-55s had prioritized civilians. The older man, not so much. He’d been more or less dismissive of the whole thing until Leet had sent some robots against him…then he’d demolished them in seconds.</p><p>“And they’re definitely from an alternate?”</p><p>“As near as we can tell. No signs of a Haywire style device, but scans indicated quantum differences. They’re definitely Case-55s, since they have stated they have full memories of their childhood. They certainly don’t understand cape culture here.”</p><p>Emily nodded. The two teens had both surrendered immediately, hadn’t caused problems and had even given the PRT their address.</p><p>Which had kicked off a number of alerts when it was found out that their home <em>didn’t exist</em>.</p><p>Oh, and the fact that both the teenaged case-55 and his companion had taken off their armor, him by some changer power and her by the simple expedient of asking to borrow the bathroom. Now he was wearing jeans and a “New Jersey Immigrant” shirt that barely fit over his chest and she was wearing a purple jacket with a shirt bearing a skull and “HAMLET” under it, along with skirt and leggings.</p><p>And Emily got the distinct impression they had done it to be <em>less threatening</em>.</p><p>Not exactly a common behavior among teens or capes.</p><p>“Let’s go,” she said.</p><hr/><p>Claire was leaning against Jim when the door opened, and the man who had taken them from the police entered, along with a short, rotund woman.</p><p>“Ah! Finally!” The big Case-55 said. “I was wondering if we had been left to starve.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m Emily Piggot, director of the PRT ENE and this is Armsmaster, head of the local Protectorate Team.</p><p>“I am Blinkous Galadrigal and these two are the Trollhunter, James Lake Jr. And the Fair Claire. Now, why have we been detained—”</p><p>“You’re not being detained, Mr. Galadrigal,” Emily said. “But when parahumans just appear and intervene in a public disturbance, it is our mandate to investigate. Especially since there are… facts that you may not be aware of.”</p><p>“What would that be, Director Piggot? And… <em>PRT?</em>” The girl asked.</p><p>“That would be the Parahuman Response Team. Firstly however,” Emily turned to the older man, “your name would be?”</p><p>“Merlin.”</p><p>“I see, understand that a cape name may not protect your identity given that your face is uncovered.”</p><p>“No, that is my name, and when are you going to get around to telling the others that this isn’t their world?”</p><p>“What?” James said. Armsmaster glanced over at “Merlin.”</p><p>“How are you aware of that?”</p><p>“I am a wizard, how do you think? The manaflows are entirely different here.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh God, another delusional cape.</em>
</p><p>“You didn’t tell us?” Blinkous said.</p><p>“Why? You would find out soon enough, and I wanted to see if our hosts knew. From the way they spoke, I expect they did.”</p><p>Piggot noted that nobody else seemed to like this Merlin, a feeling she was swiftly understanding.</p><p>“Wait, the problems you had…” The teen looked over at her, almost looming over Emily despite sitting down. “You couldn’t find our families, could you?”</p><p>“No. Arcadia never existed, and the city built on its site, Greenfield, was destroyed by the Behemoth in 1998.” Emily looked at them. “So you didn’t come here deliberately?”</p><p>“No,” Claire said. “We were attacked, and I used my powers to pull us out, but… Something strange, it was like a <em>tugging.</em>”</p><p>“A villain known as Leet was using a space-warping device for his latest crime,” Armsmaster said. “It must have interacted with your power—”</p><p>“Magic.”</p><p>“<em>Power</em>,” Armsmaster said.</p><p>“So we use it to go back,” James said.</p><p>“I’m afraid it’s not that simple,” Emily said. “First of all, there are laws regarding travel to and from alternate realities. Second of all, Leet’s device was destroyed and he is… rarely successful at building replacements, even if he was so inclined.”</p><p>The room fell silent. Then Blinkous looked over at Merlin. “So you can return us. After all, you’ve caused enough problems!”</p><p>“I can return us, possibly, but the question is… Should I?”</p><p>“Of course you should!” James said.</p><p>“You still don’t listen,” Merlin said. “A city, destroyed by ‘The Behemoth’. An entire organization dedicated to managing… <em>parahumans</em>. A door can open in both directions. I should like to know what I might be unleashing on our home before I go about casting spells to send us back. In any case, I would need a lab for my ritual equipment.”</p><p>Next to her, Emily could hear Armsmaster’s jaw creaking from his effort to not say the first thing that came to mind.</p><p>
  <em>Of course it couldn’t be easy. It’s the Bay.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“So, ratings?” Emily asked. The Protectorate members were here while their guests were being shown the Wards room. She’d managed to convince Mr. Blinky that it would be wisest for them to stay here, especially given the potential for other factions to be interested in them.</p><p><em>Thank God the Guild isn’t here. </em>Of all the groups in the Bay, only the PRT and Protectorate would be of interest to them, as far as Emily could tell, and the orders from on high had been both firm and immediate regarding their visitors.</p><p>Keep them happy and make certain nobody poached them.</p><p>Colin nodded. “They were very willing to work with us, and willingly, with one notable exception, participated in power testing. I’ll start with the teens.”</p><p>He called up an image of Jim. Assault whistled.</p><p>“Case-53?”</p><p>“No.” Miss Militia’s voice could have frozen helium and her power kept shifting between big pistols. The others frowned at Miss Militia’s tone.</p><p>“We’ll get to their origins later,” Emily said. “But he’s a case-55/35.” A parahuman whose power had led to massive changes and a dimensionally displaced human.</p><p>“James Lake Jr., although he prefers the name Jim,” Colin said. “Brute 6, Mover 4, Striker 5. He is extremely fast, strong and skilled with his weapon.” The screen came up showing James lifting over a ton, moving in the test chamber, and lastly, bisecting a block of steel with Eclipse. “Some of his capabilities, such as his armor and sword, are based on a… Tinkertech item, though they insist on calling it magic.”</p><p>“How good is he?” Velocity asked.</p><p>“He offered to spar with me. Even adjusting for his greater strength, he is a… challenging opponent.” He displayed a clip and the image of Colin and Jim sparring showed. Colin had his same controlled, elegant style he always used, but the taller teen was keeping up with him. “I cannot honestly say how a serious fight would play out, save that it would likely end with one of us seriously injured or dead.”</p><p>Assault whistled. “Yeah, I can see why we’d want to keep him friendly.”</p><p>“However, he does have one severe weakness—sunlight. It could be nearly instantly fatal to him.” Colin looked down at his papers. “The interaction is odd, but apparently artificially generated UV lights or even light indistinguishable from natural sunlight, while damaging is not nearly as deadly as natural sunlight.”</p><p>“Magic.” Assault grinned at Colin’s glare.</p><p>“Moving on,” Colin said. “Claire Nunez. Physically a normal human, but tentatively… Brute 2, Blaster 4, Mover 5/8. She has the ability to create a variety of portals, and depending on her familiarity with the location, she can extend some portals to continental ranges. She’s also been learning how to use her… Magic, to use her powers to blast enemies and create a form of telekineses. The mover rating is tentative, and presuming she is telling the truth, will only grow with time as she becomes linked to more locations, thus the upper limit of 8. She has no ability to breach dimensional barriers—she evidently has tried. Her armor is not as durable as Jim’s and is the reason for the brute rating. Without it, she’s a normal, albeit fit, girl. There may also be a trump aspect to her powers, according to… <em>Merlin</em>.” There was distaste in Colin’s voice.</p><p>“Mr. Blinky,” he continued. “Brute 3, with a similar allergy to sunlight. Evidently their mentor and guardian and… Not skilled at combat.”</p><p>“Now for the wizard…” Assault said. When Colin looked at him, he raised his hands. “Hey, we have Myrddin, and he has a staff.”</p><p>“Very well. Merlin, unknown ratings in most areas, because he didn’t deign to join in the testing,” Colin said. “However, he created the armor and weapons for his companions and so tentative ratings… Tinker/Trump 9+.”</p><p>Everyone fell silent. Then Battery raised her hand. “That armor looks nice, but <em>nine?</em>”</p><p>“He also evidently was the party who transformed James Lake Jr. From this—” Colin pulled up an image of a black-haired teen standing next to Claire. She was smiling and waving and he looked… Really nervous.</p><p>“Wow, first date?” Velocity murmured.</p><p>“They provided the photo to me, but I didn’t ask what they were doing. But Merlin transformed Mr. Lake to this.” And the next image was of the hulking figure that had walked in their doors. “Evidently the transformation was irreversible, and done because Merlin felt that as a human, he would be ineffective in the war he had been enlisted in.”</p><p>There was a sound as Miss Militia’s gun morphed into a thick blade in her hand. She slammed it onto the top of the table.</p><p>“The ability to create stable changes, to effectively create parahumans, is very rare.” Emily looked around at them. “The willingness to first, enlist a fifteen-year-old into what was by all their accounts a war, along with Ms. Nunez and another child, and <em>then</em> change that teen into a form more suited for battle and utterly unsuited for anything like a normal life is troubling. Very troubling. According to them, Jim was “chosen” by the amulet, and it would be easy enough for a tinker to code such a choice.”</p><p>“A war?” Battery asked.</p><p>“According to their debrief, and my analysis gives no cause to doubt them, Jim and Claire killed a large number of nonhuman… Trolls during a conflict on their world, some of them former acquaintances, who had been enslaved by an effect close to Heartbreaker’s.” Colin frowned. He had already brought the way Jim’s voice had trembled at that last recollection up with Emily and they had decided to not bring it up in front of Miss Militia.</p><p>Even Assault didn’t joke at that.</p><p>“So the question is,” Miss Militia said. “Why are we even entertaining the suggestion that this Merlin should have any contact with these children at all. He clearly has no care for their welfare.”</p><p>“Because of something that happened after testing,” Emily said. “Merlin isn’t just rated as Trump 9 because of any of this. When they were leaving the testing room, Clockblocker had frozen a door as part of some unauthorized power testing of his own. Merlin countered his freeze.”</p><p>Absolute silence fell.</p><p>Emily nodded. “And it was after that that I was personally ordered by Director Costa-Brown to do everything in my power to convince Merlin to see if he could do the same thing for Grey Boy loops.”</p><p>“Damn.” Battery shook her head. “So we’re going to ignore everything else?”</p><p>“No.” Emily shook her head. “We asked, and Mr. Ah, Blinky, in his capacity as their guardian, a capacity that both teens were comfortable with, agreed to temporarily place them with the Wards.” She paused. “I think I should note that none of them even considered the possibility that <em>Merlin</em> might be a good guardian.”</p><p>“If they’re that used to fighting…” Velocity frowned. “Are they going to be a good fit? I mean, we already have one problem child.”</p><p>“Stalker, yes.” Emily nodded. “I asked them about that, and Mr. Lake’s response was. ‘No more fights to the death? Where do I sign?’” She shook her head. “Seen the elephant, indeed, but neither he nor Ms. Nunez were put off by the idea that we wouldn’t be throwing them into a full-scale war.” She paused. “But there is another factor here. They are displaced from another world, not Earth Aleph, and what I’m about to say <em>doesn’t</em> leave this room.”</p><p>Everyone leaned forward, as Emily gestured to Armsmaster. “While it is uncertain,” Armsmaster said. “We have verified, as far as we can, that there are no “trolls” on Earth Bet. Some of that was by examining the records, especially of an event called the “Milk Carton Epidemic” which involved an incursion by hostile trolls, but did not happen here. Notably, this occurred in the <em>1970s</em>. Other examinations by thinkers, although we cannot be certain that troll society doesn’t have some Stranger effect, have indicated that there has never been a troll society on Earth Bet. As another example, according to Ms. Nunez, President Richard M. Nixon did not resign, but was convicted and <em>removed</em> from office.”</p><p>“Wait,” Battery said. “I thought that it was agreed that our divergence point was the appearance of powers.”</p><p>“Until now, yes, but this shows that Earth Tav as it has been designated, diverged from our own Earth thousands of years ago— possibly millions of years ago, and if we are to believe Merlin, has had parahuman powers, many quite flexible, for much of that time, although obviously they adopted a superstitious mode of thinking regarding them.”</p><p>“And that means that contact with Earth Tav could be very beneficial or harmful, and so we must keep our visitors safe—and happy.” She looked around to make certain everyone got the point.</p><hr/><p>Jim had called the armor back into the amulet and was in his civilian clothes when he and Claire were invited to meet the Wards who were currently at the HQ.</p><p><em>Masks. That’s weird.</em> Merlin and Blinky had left, Merlin with a snort about their dress up games, Blinky to talk about housing and Jim’s dietary needs. Jim shook his head. All the way from California to New Jersey, Blinky had badgered him about his diet.</p><p>
  <em>A growing troll needs to eat, Master Jim!</em>
</p><p>“Most every one else is out showing the flag,” the girl, Vista said. They were with and a teen about Jim’s age, named Clockblocker. “It’s just before Christmas, and well, you get people out trying to score.”</p><p>“You fight crime?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Sometimes,” Vista said. “We mostly just do PR and sometimes if it’s not violent, I…” she reached out and suddenly the refrigerator wasn’t in the kitchen anymore, but in front of her. “Can pull suspects back so the police can grab them.”</p><p>“Or I just freeze them.” Clockblocker grabbed a coke. “Want one?”</p><p>“Diet, please,” Claire said.</p><p>“Sorry, I can’t drink coke anymore. But do you have any empty cans?”</p><p>“Sure, I—okay…” Clockblocker trailed off as he handed Jim a can from the recycle bin and Jim casually ate it, the metal crunching in the room.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, it was pretty weird for me as well, at least at first,” Jim said, after he swallowed the first can.</p><p>“So what are the Wards like?” Claire asked. “We were told that you mostly supported the Protectorate.”</p><p>“Pretty much. We’re outnumbered here,” Clockblocker said. “I mean, you should have arranged to be dropped out into LA, so you could have sun”—he saw Jim wince—”or at least good surfing along with the chance to see Alexandria. You’re here in Brockton Bay with the Rage Dragon and Nazis.”</p><p>Jim swallowed a mouthful of metal and then stared at Clockblocker. “Wait, you have a dragon?”</p><p>Moments later, Claire spoke. “You have <em>Nazis?</em>”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Settling in and Chatting with the Wards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim and Claire start settling in and chatting with the wards.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No.”</p><p>“But Blinky—”</p><p>“No buts, Master Jim.” Blinky turned to face Jim and Claire. “Your agreement with the Wards is enough. While we are here, you will help defend the Bay from the powers that assail it, but as your <em>legal</em> guardian…” Blinky narrowed all six eyes. “I will not give you permission to undertake these… Endbringer fights.”</p><p>“But Blinky,” Claire said. “I <em>wouldn’t</em> be fighting them, I could just help move people around—”</p><p>“I studied <em>all</em> the documents,” Blinky said. “And all three of these monsters have been known to target those who ‘wouldn’t be fighting them’.” He sighed. “Master Jim, Fair Claire, I know you want to help, but those foes are beyond you, and you have a duty to the trolls back home—to your parents.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jim said, not sulking at all. <em>But Blinky’s right</em>. Jim had been given the quick rundown on what threats existed here and…</p><p><em>I don’t think hitting Leviathan with a sword would hurt it, I couldn’t even get close to Behemoth and the Simurgh… She scares me.</em> At least Gunmar’s Decimar blade was <em>obvious.</em></p><p>“But on a more pleasant note, enjoy your introduction to the Bay!” Blinky said, gesturing Jim forward.</p><p>“Right…” Jim said. <em>In front of the news</em>. The closest he’d come to that had been a single bored reporter at the play. Evidently two new Wards, especially two <em>open</em> capes, was a big deal. There had been a little argument about that. Jim had to be out, but Claire could have stayed with a secret civilian ID. She’d just looked at the PR guy and Deputy Director Renick and asked, “So I’d have to pretend to not even know Jim when we’re not working? No.”</p><p>And that was the end of that.</p><p>But why were the reporters on the other side of the door sounding like an army of gumm-gumms?</p><p>“Hey,” Claire said, putting her small hand in his. “I’m here. Deep breaths, remember?”</p><p>“Right.” Jim nodded. “You know, I’m actually more worried right now than I was fighting Gunmar and Angor.”</p><p>Claire giggled. “So you’re saying they should have demanded an interview instead of launching their invasion?”</p><p>“Oh God,” Jim said, bursting into involuntary laughter. “Gunmar with a pad of paper and Angor as his photographer. I wouldn’t have stopped running until I hit New York.”</p><p>Claire smiled and pulled Jim down to her, giving him a quick kiss. “Just remember, you’re the Trollhunter.”</p><p>“And you’re the sorceress,” Jim said, and then took a deep breath, as they walked in to face the music.</p><hr/><p>“Fucking animal,” Stormtiger muttered. Kaiser had called a meeting to observe the newest Wards at their unveiling. The creature seemed nervous, while the small girl by him looked poised in her purple armor, flaunting her affection for her monstrous companion. She didn’t look nervous at <em>all</em>. She’d outright said that he was her boyfriend.</p><p>“Makes sense that the girl’s a Wetback,” Fenja said. “Wanna bet she’s been spreading for him since they met?”</p><p>Hookwolf leaned forward. “Wouldn’t mind seeing what he could do against a real threat.”</p><p>“He demolished Leet’s bots,” Kaiser said.</p><p>“Like I said, a <em>real</em> threat.” Hookwolf said. He leaned back. “So what’s the issue here, they’re Wards and we keep our hands off Wards unless they get in our face.”</p><p>“James Lake Jr. is an open cape, and so is Claire Nunez,” Kaiser said. “No doubt because she wants to be with her… Boyfriend.” His distaste was clear. “But we can use that. Bring up the miscegenation angle at our rallies, Victor. Also, it’s a good time to remind our people that brown is just as dangerous to the purity of our nation as yellow is.” Kaiser leaned forward and smiled. “And if they should show their true colors by lashing out <em>physically</em> when our allies are merely using words, well, that’s even better. After all, we can’t be condemned for defending ourselves when we’re confronted with the kind of violence they resort to so easily.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know, fight and preserve the white race.” Hookwolf shook his head. “I just want the workout.”</p><hr/><p>“I can make a shield that will protect him from the ultraviolet rays—”</p><p>“No, no, <em>no!” </em>Merlin cut off Colin. “I will not endanger the Trollhunter like that. Every one of his enemies would know that the best way to kill him would be to lure him into the daylight and destroy your device.”</p><p>“Then do you have a suggestion?”</p><p>“I do, but it would require a gem.” Merlin looked at the diagrams he’d put on the board. “The magic that infuses the trollhunter is vulnerable to the sun it is true, but with the right materials, I could create a magical stone that would protect him.”</p><p>Colin rolled his eyes. “And where do we get this gem? A dragon’s lair?”</p><p>“Why would we need to do that? I thought they said you were a skilled artisan!” Merlin walked up to the board and frowned, before he started drawing of diagram of carbon and chromium atoms. “We need a gem synthesized to appear thusly. I’m presuming that is within your capabilities?”</p><p>Testing his nanothorn system on a guest would get him in trouble, Colin reminded himself.</p><hr/><p>“Where was Gunmar when we needed him?” Jim moaned, laying back bonelessly on the big bean bag chair that had been brought in.</p><p>“You did fine,” Claire said, running a hand through Jim’s hair. She frowned. “I don’t know why people think I’m related to this Oni Lee.”</p><p>“You said you’re a teleporter, he’s a teleporter, reporters are idiots,” Clockblocker replied. Vista nodded at that wisdom. “So where are you going to live?”</p><p>“Here, for now,” Jim said. “Merlin…” he looked around. “We told Merlin that he has to see if he can help the PRT before we go home. So we may be here for a while.”</p><p>“He told me that he might be able to help Jim walk around in the daylight.” Claire said. She dropped her voice and continued in a mutter. “He never bothered to bring that up on the walk to New Jersey.”</p><p>“You walked to New Jersey?” Aegis asked as he came walking in.</p><p>“Yeah, the trolls needed a new home and we couldn’t exactly book a flight,” Jim said. “So we walked. It wasn’t too hard on me, but…”</p><p>“I told you, Jim, I was fine,” Claire said. “And it wasn’t like we could have sent <em>Merlin</em> into a town for supplies.”</p><p>“And the three hour bath you took when we got to New Jersey?” Jim asked.</p><p>“I said I was fine, not that I enjoyed not bathing for days at a time.” Claire said. “Especially after…”</p><p>“After what?” Vista asked.</p><p>“You’re not going to tell her?” Jim asked. “Okay, I will. About three weeks out, we got out of the Rocky mountains and Claire really wanted to get clean. So we found this little pool, and she just tore off—ah, she pulled her swimsuit on and took a dive.”</p><p>“So?” Clockblocker asked.</p><p>“She didn’t realize it was a glacier-fed pool.”</p><p>“I screamed, turned blue and then Jim had to fish me out and start a fire to warm me up,” Claire said. “But I was <em>clean.</em>”</p><p>“So he was a supportive boyfriend?” Vista asked.</p><p>“After he stopped laughing,” Claire said. “Then he saw how blue I was and started panicking until Blinky made him sit down and do breathing exercises.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“You tell embarrassing stories, <em>I</em> tell embarrassing stories.”</p><p>There was a snort from the door. Jim looked up and saw the crossbow wielding girl they’d met at the mall. “Oh hey, I haven’t seen you since the mall.”</p><p>“She’s been in trouble,” Clockblocker said. “I heard it from Piggy’s secretary—you were supposed to tell Vista to get out.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I wasn’t going to run away, and I figured that Vista would be able to handle herself instead of being protected like some little girl. Shadow Stalker. Where’d you learn to fight like that?” Jim noticed that the exposed parts of Vista’s face turned red at the comment. Shadow Stalker held out her hand and Jim took it.</p><p>“Oh, here and there,” Jim said. “But honestly the robots didn’t seem that tough.”</p><p>“They were Leet-shit,” Shadow Stalker said. “And he wasn’t expecting to hit someone who knew how to fight back. I saw you chuck that robot across the mall.”</p><p>“They were doing all that just to rob a mall?” Claire shook her head. “You’d think he could find something else to do.”</p><p>“They also stream their fights,” Clockblocker said. “But they’re pretty much the lowest in the Bay—well, other than Skidmark.” He shrugged. “Also, I’ll apologize for the masks. We’re not supposed to unmask until all the paperwork is finished.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Jim said.</p><p>“So, you working full time?” Shadow Stalker asked.</p><p>“Nah, they’re working on school for us,” Jim said. “Arcadia? Merlin wanted closer to the mall, but the only school there is Winslow and for some reason they didn’t want us to go.”</p><p>“Winslow is a fucking pit,” Clockblocker said. “Ask Shadow Stalker, she goes there. I hear she likes it.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Clock,” Shadowstalker said. “So you’ll be going to Arcadia. Why the hell would you do that?”</p><p>“I sort of like school,” Jim said. He grinned at a sudden thought. “And I might be able to graduate from being a junior!”</p><p>Claire patted his arm at that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One important note going on--I'm going with "Fairly competent" Earth Bet groups just to warn you. Equally, since I have some background in Education, a good chunk of what happened at Winslow is going to be changed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Patrol: First Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bay, Meet Trollhunters. Trollhunters Meet the Bay. </p><p>I am certain everything will go perfectly fine and nothing will happen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I cannot believe he asked that!” Claire fumed as they walked along the boardwalk, Clockblocker and Vista with them. It was their first patrol. Vista had muttered something about a waste of time doing PR, but once she was out on the boardwalk she put a smile on her face. “I know they said some people might be… bad on the AMA, but I—”</p><p>“Well, Clockblocker said that Void saying something inappropriate and getting a two-week ban is like a right of passage,” Jim pointed out.</p><p>“But still, talking about how big you are and then asking how we…” Claire turned red. “I mean, he didn’t start out asking <em>if</em> we—” she turned redder.</p><p>So did Jim, but nobody could really tell.</p><p>“Eh, imagine Mary and her gossip on a world with superheroes,” Jim said.</p><p>“Please. No.” Claire said. They stopped and Jim filled out some autographs.</p><p><em>People are asking me for autographs. Me!</em> The December evening had come early, the sun safely below the horizon, so Jim and Claire were out for the first time since they had done their news conference. Merlin and Armsmaster were working on something to help Jim walk during the day, with Blinky playing “peacemaker”.</p><p>Jim snorted. “Did you hear what happened earlier?”</p><p>“I was out with Vista getting clothes,” Claire said. “What?”</p><p>“A big robot flew up to the Rig and gave Armsmaster some of the stuff Merlin wanted. So he walks up to Merlin and says: This is from Dragon. So yes, I did get it from a Dragon.”</p><p>“Oh, he didn’t!” Claire said with a giggle. “What did Merlin do?”</p><p>“Looked annoyed. I don’t think he likes it when someone gets the best of him.”</p><p>“It took you this long?” Claire asked. “I—”</p><p>“She’s my fucking girlfriend!” Claire looked up to see two teens in a face off.</p><p>“Really?” she said. “In front of us?”</p><p>She raised her hands, but Vista beat her to the punch, and moments later, the two teens were flailing away at each other, somehow both standing next to each other and dozens of feet apart. Vista held the warp until one of BBPD officers that patrolled the boardwalk was close enough to them to intervene.</p><p>Jim stared at the two disgruntled teens, now being spoken to by the annoyed officer. “That was a nice trick.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Clockblocker said. “Vista can’t directly effect people, so nobody can claim assault, unless she does something to hurt them.” He shrugged. “I’m not allowed to use my power on people unless it’s a “injury or life” situation, because technically, it <em>could</em> count as assault with a parahuman power.”</p><p>“Not that it stops you from jokes.” Vista said.</p><p>“Only when they’re funny,” Clockblocker replied. “So you do morning patrols with the Protectorate?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jim said. “My sunlight issues. You’re not coming along?”</p><p>“Too early. I’m surprised Youth Guard let you, but then you’re from another world… You going with him?”</p><p>“Oh yes,” Claire said. “Besides, school isn’t starting for a while yet.”</p><p>“Christmas, and then school,” Vista said. “And back to only being allowed to patrol when it ‘will not harm our educational opportunities,’” she said in a high voice.</p><p>“I dunno,” Jim said. “I’m kinda looking forward to school.” He grinned. “It beats fighting a war.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Claire said. She linked her arm around Jim’s. “It does.”</p><hr/><p>Their first morning patrol was with Miss Militia. Jim was used to being nocturnal, since trolls didn’t need that much sleep, and Claire had long since adjusted, though she fortified herself with some black coffee. The boardwalk was almost deserted this time in the morning, nobody seeking autographs, a light snowfall blowing dusting their hair.</p><p>A jogger went past, taking a single glance at Jim and Claire as she continued down the boardwalk, her curly hair flecked with white snowflakes. A few early morning storefronts were open, mostly selling snacks or getting set up for the day.</p><p>“So Wards only patrol in the safe areas?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Yes. Ideally, Wards should never engage in combat, which in the Bay… Isn’t as ideal as we would like it. Still, most of their actual engagements have been with well, petty villains, like Uber or Leet.”</p><p>“And the back areas?”</p><p>“There we keep Wards out,” Miss Militia looked over at a pair of loitering youths, tattoos half concealed by their jackets. “Technically, to avoid the danger of engaging parahuman’s who are likely to do serious injury.”</p><p>“Hookwolf,” Jim said.</p><p>“Or Lung.” Claire nodded.</p><p>“Yes,” Miss Militia replied. “But you two have far more actual <em>combat</em> experience than many of the Wards, and so, Mr. Blinky suggested I explain the other reasons. First of all, it’s not the parahumans that we need to worry about. Lung and Hookwolf both know that seriously harming a Ward would result in their destruction. <em>Killing</em> a Ward would bring the full might of the Protectorate down on their head, possibly including the Triumvirate. However, not all of their supporters are smart enough to understand that, and Vista, Gallant, Clockblocker—they’re all vulnerable to being shot and it wouldn’t <em>matter</em> if Alexandria destroyed the gang in response.”</p><p>“So why not send Alexandria in to get Lung and Kaiser?” Jim said.</p><p>“Because the Bay might not survive.” Miss Militia said. “The arrival of the Kyushu refugees and the rise of the E88 led to tensions that survive until this day. As bad as Lung is, as bad as the E88 are, they actually restrain their people.” She shook her head. “If one of them were taken down, the other would move in, or their people would and… blood bath. If both were taken down, the riots would blow up the city.”</p><p>“Seems awfully hard on the people they <em>do</em> hurt,” Claire said. “I mean, according to some of the online supporters, I’m just a Monster Fucker, who what do I know.” Jim patted her on her armored shoulder.</p><p>“There are idiots on the Internet back home,” Jim said, but his voice was lower than it had been.</p><p>“Director Piggot agrees. To effectively suppress the aftermath, she believes that we would need vastly more support, not just parahuman, but police and even national guard, to sit on the non-powered gang members and dismantle them. But so far, nothing serious enough has happened to convince her superiors or the state government itself to free up those resources.” Miss Militia shook her head. “I have to say, I’d love to see this city freed from the gangs. Most of the people here are good people, and even many of the gangmembers get started because they see no alternative.”</p><p>“Miss Militia, this is console. The silent alarm at Wix Electronics and Importers just went off. Could you investigate?”</p><p>“Confirmed.” Miss Militia turned to Jim and Claire. “Okay, if there are armed criminals there, or dangerous parahumans I want you to back off immediately. Do you have your earbud communicators?”</p><p>“Got ‘em,” Claire said.</p><p>“Go high?” Jim asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Claire said. “We can check.”</p><p>“Do it,” Miss Militia replied. Moments later, Jim and Claire vanished into a purple portal as the heroine started advancing up the street.</p><p>When they appeared on the roof of the building, Jim poked his head over the edge.</p><p>“What the hell are <em>those?</em>” He muttered. There were three big, lizard-monster things sitting on the street, one of which was… Scratching its ear? A girl in a ragged jacket and jeans was with them, a dog-mask on her face. Several boxes sat by her.</p><p>“Okay, Miss Militia, there are three monster things out there,” Claire said.</p><p>“Those are Hellhound’s dogs. Do not engage,” Miss Militia said. “Hellhound is wanted for murder and is prone to violence.” She paused. “And Wix is believed to be an ABB-owned property, so watch out for any other groups.”</p><p>“Gotcha,” Claire said. “I could just portal them out…”</p><p>“Velocity is on—wait one.” Jim heard her mutter. “Really?” Then. “Velocity won’t be able to make it. Coil’s Mercenaries just shot up an E88 affiliated bar. We’re on our own for now. We can try to get them to surrender, but the police and PRT are both focusing on the E88 situation.”</p><p>“I have an idea,” Claire said. “If I can see them all, I can just drop them in my shadow-space, until we can get them back to the rig.”</p><p>“You sure?” Jim asked.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“I’m coming around the other side,” Miss Militia said. “If you can, do so, but <em>only</em> if you can stay out of their reach. With the exception of Hellhound, the Undersiders are not known for violent crimes. They’re small-time thieves and I doubt they’d want to increase their visibility.”</p><p>Moments later, Miss Militia came around the corner, her weapon morphing into a large grenade launcher. “Undersiders!” she called. “Come out with your hands up!”</p><p>Hellhound was on her feet and the dogs were now growling at Miss Militia. Moments later, a group came out and Jim wanted to laugh at how over the top some of their costumes were. A kid in a ren fair outfit, a big guy with a skull helmet and a girl…</p><p>“That is someone who is <em>really</em> confident,” Claire said.</p><p>“You’d look good in it,” Jim said.</p><p>Claire lightly punched him in the arm. “I don’t have the assets.” She started focusing. “Get ready.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Why it’s Miss Militia,” the blond said, a confident smirk on her face. “Don’t mind us, we’re just getting some stuff to fix Regen—” then, <em>somehow</em> she must have realized they were there. She whipped her face around to look at where Jim and Claire were. “Grue! Cover us, now!”</p><p>Moments later, the street just <em>exploded</em> in a shadowy mist.</p><p>“Shit!” Claire snarled. “I can’t see them—Miss Militia?” There was no answer.</p><p>Jim tried to remember—then he did. “That mist, it cuts off radios. I’ll go down and try to help.” Without waiting, he dove into the shadow.</p><p>After all, when you fought people who lived in the darkness, you learned how to <em>fight</em> in the darkness.</p><p>But when Jim entered it, he realized that he had misjudged. Normally, Jim used his sense of hearing to fight in the darkness, but this was doing something to the sound and was more disorienting than mere <em>darkness.</em></p><p><em>Nice of you to not mention that in the report—</em>ooof! Someone <em>kicked</em> Jim square in his back. He staggered forward slightly, but whoever they were, they weren’t strong enough to hurt him. Another kick, this one from the side. <em>Why aren’t they using the dogs?</em> The answer came. <em>They don’t want to get a rep for seriously hurting a Ward.</em></p><p>Which meant that it was the big guy who was fighting Jim, and that meant that <em>he</em> couldn’t use his full strength, not without risking hurting him. Jim had thrown <em>Gunmar</em> down the street and through a building, and that would reduce a human to a bag of broken bones.</p><p><em>So he’s trying to keep me off balance and I’m trying to grab him. </em>Jim went still straining to listen. He didn’t hear Miss Militia, but…</p><p>There! A rush of feet and then he lashed out with a hand, getting a grip of someone’s jacket. Then a boot smashed into his <em>face</em>, and with a twist, Jim was left holding a <em>Jacket. </em></p><p>But then, there was a roar and purplish light blazed as the Darkness was blown away by a portal.</p><p>“Yes!” he heard Claire shout, followed by a female voice.</p><p>“Shit, she’s a trump!”</p><p>That was from the blond, on one of the dog monsters, the boxes secured to it. Miss Militia was getting up from where someone had hit her, Jim wasn’t certain. He started to move to grab the now jacketless big guy.</p><p>“Brutus! Hurt!” That command was followed by a “Bitch, what the <em>fuck!?” </em>from the big guy, and moments later, Jim had a rhino monster bearing down on him.</p><p>There was no time to pull Eclipse. On the other hand, Jim didn’t have to <em>hold back</em>. He met the dog head-on, slipping under its bite and getting a grip on its neck before he flipped it and threw it onto its back, the impact actually cracking the concrete and sending a shudder through the building. Then Jim had time to call his blade to him, an angry shout from the girl responding to it.</p><p>“Bitch, <em>call Brutus back!”</em> the blond said.</p><p>Jim wasn’t certain, but the other three seemed a little put out at the girl in the dog mask. But she whistled and the dog was growling at Jim, but it was backing off.</p><p>“Down!” Miss Militia shouted, raising her grenade launcher. Jim ducked down, but then, Miss Militia’s leg just <em>spasmed</em> and she fell…</p><p>Just in time to shoot Jim with the confoam grenade.</p><p>His world went white, then black.</p><p>
  <em>Well, crap.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Claire stared at the mess in disbelief. She wanted to go after the robbers, but they’d done <em>something</em> to Miss Militia, and the heroine had been close enough to Jim that she was partially entrapped in the rapidly spreading foam.</p><p>“Uh, Console?”</p><p>“What is it?” The operator's voice was tense.</p><p>“The Undersiders did something to Miss Militia, and she, ah, shot Jim and herself with a confoam grenade. They’re running, so do I…”</p><p>“Do <em>not</em> pursue!” That was Director Piggot. “We’ll get some PRT troopers with solvent to you.”</p><p>“I under…” Claire felt the air change around her. She turned around and just about five feet away from here there was a demon-masked man, grenades, knives and guns festooning his form. “I—Oni Lee is here with me on the roof.”</p><p>“What? Withdraw <em>immediately</em>, Shadowdancer!”</p><p>But before Claire could do anything, Lee looked at her, looked down to the mess on the street, and just… fell apart into ash.</p><p>“He’s… he’s gone. I think he was here for the robbery.”</p><p>“Understood. Stand guard until the PRT arrives and then we’ll talk.”</p><p>Clare stared down at the mess on the street, and then to where some dust was still swirling around.</p><p>“Okay,” she said to the air. “Not the best day we’ve had…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reports and Consultations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And we're back--and Jim and Claire are facing the music!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Director Piggot stared at Jim and Claire. They’d come back, been checked out, and now were standing in front of her desk, along with Miss Militia.</p><p>Jim was trying to make himself small, a feat that he was failing to achieve.</p><p>“Explain why you felt the need to jump down there,” Director Piggot asked.</p><p>“Aum, well, Miss Militia can turn her gun into anything, but she isn’t more durable than anyone else, so when the smoke came out, I thought she might be in danger, I mean, they were using the smoke to keep her from seeing them.”</p><p>“And what made you think you could help?” Emily asked.</p><p>“I’m… Kinda better at fighting in the dark?” Jim said. “I mean, when Gunmar had me, there were times he would beat me up in the dark and I got good at avoiding him, and after that, I kept in practice.”</p><p>“Gunmar, the warlord who tried to kill you,” Emily said. “You told us you’d been captured by him, but not about being beaten by him.”</p><p>“Yeah, he was pretty pis—I mean, angry that I killed his son. He wanted to use his Decimer blade on me, you know the blade that was sort of like Heartbreaker, but he couldn’t until he could force me to take my helmet off, and he could only do that by breaking my will. So he beat me a lot.” Jim suddenly was looking anywhere but at Emily. “Can um, we talk about the fight?”</p><p>“It’s okay, Jim,” Claire said.</p><p>“Right,” Director Piggot looked down at the report, Jim’s sloppy writing contrasting with Claire’s neat handwriting. “So when you jumped down, Grue attacked you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I really couldn’t see that well, but I don’t think…” Jim shook his head. “He was trying to keep me off balance, I don’t think <em>he</em> knew that I couldn’t see, or at least not completely. I couldn’t just hit him because well, he didn’t act like he was an um, Brute.”</p><p>“He’s not. Regardless of anything else, your restraint was admirable. Then you were attacked by Hellhound’s creations after Ms. Nunez dispersed Grue’s power. How did you do that, by the way?”</p><p>“I um, <em>opposed</em> it,” Claire said. “I can’t say much more, I’ll have to talk to Merlin about that. I’m still learning. I mean, maybe you could ask Merlin?”</p><p>Director Piggot’s eyes narrowed at that.</p><p>Jim winced. <em>Merlin, why can’t you even try to make friends?</em></p><p>“So, Hellhound tried to kill you.”</p><p>“I don’t think so, she said <em>hurt</em>, and Grue sounded pretty angry at her. That’s when Miss Militia fired and, well, that happened.”</p><p>“Regent can introduce muscle spasms… as he did, and since you were on the ground…”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jim said. “Sorry about that,” he told Miss Militia. “If I’d seen you, I might have stayed were I was, but I didn’t know if they were…”</p><p>“The Undersiders very rarely engage in violence, with the notable exception of Hellhound,” Director Piggot said. “Still once she attacked, you had no choice but to fight back, and fortunately, you didn’t engage Oni Lee, Ms. Nunez.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Claire muttered. “But I think he was just there to check out the property.”</p><p>“So, how much trouble am I in?” Jim asked. “I mean, Claire did what she was supposed to, <em>I</em> was the one who jumped down and messed everything up.”</p><p>Director Piggot frowned. “For now, nothing. You made errors, but I can’t condemn someone for moving to assist a partner who they believe is in danger, <em>especially</em> since your coms were interrupted by Grue. I take it you aren’t going to seek out them for a rematch.”</p><p>“No!” Jim burst out. “I mean, I didn’t think I would survive my sophomore year, so I’m not going to try to get myself killed for my junior year.” He brightened visibly. “Especially since nobody’s going to run for the hills screaming when I show up to Arcadia!”</p><p>“Then for now, I want you to make a complete report about Grue’s power, how it interacted with both of your powersets and how you might counter it in the future. Also…” Emily tapped the paperwork. “You might need to work on your penmenship.”</p><p>Jim’s skin darkened and he covered his four-fingered hand with his regular hand. “I’ll try, but you know, Trollhunters don’t need to write.” <em>I didn’t make you to write reports, I made you to kill Gunmar.</em> Merlin’s voice.</p><p>“They do if they’re going to pass school,” Claire said. She had her hand over his hand. “Is that all, Director Piggot?”</p><p>“Yes.” Jim and Claire left, Claire pulling Jim out. “The Wards going to show Star Wars,” she told Jim. “I know you love it and we can see if it’s different here…” The door closed behind them.</p><hr/><p>“Why are we keeping Merlin around?” Miss Militia finally asked, her voice tight with anger. “He created this amulet, arranged for a fifteen year old to gain it, and we’ve clearly not been told the whole truth.” She shook her head. “’Trollhunters don’t need to write.’ Any bets on who said <em>that?”</em></p><p>“And on patrol?” Emily asked.</p><p>“They’re polite, get along well with people, and used a minimum of force. For all that he made a mistake, it was an understandable mistake and he didn’t freeze. He’s a soldier, Emily, not a parahuman who joined the Wards, but a sixteen year old <em>soldier.” </em>She shook her head. “You heard him, he really <em>didn’t</em> think he’d survive his sophomore year, and he’s still going to be in contact with Merlin.”</p><p>“Yes. Merlin who might be able to crack Grey Boy loops. Merlin who was able to change a child into a… Trollhunter, even though our medical check shows no sign of him being a parahuman. Off the books, there’s some pressure to see if we can get him to do the same with other candidates.”</p><p>“To make parahumans like Jim?”</p><p>“If he could, yes. There might be enough people, people dying from illness or injury, who would accept such a deal.” <em>Although whether I’d trust people who would accept such a deal…</em></p><p>“So we can’t do anything?”</p><p>“We can ensure that Merlin and Mr. Lake aren’t left alone together.” Emily frowned. “The only thing we know about his transformation was that ‘Merlin convinced me’ and the fact that Ms. Nunez and Mr. Blinky are unwilling to go into details, quite possibly at Lake’s request.”</p><p>“Should we press them?”</p><p>Emily shook her head. You got a feeling for people. The feeling with Jim was that there were places beyond which you couldn’t <em>force</em> him. For all of his and Claire’s oddly… passive take on their powers.</p><p><em>Passive hell. They’re resting. Even with all they’ve evidently kept out, we know they were fighting a war. The way Jim acts about school, it’s almost like I offered him a dinner-date with Alexandria. </em>That was <em>not</em> normal for many Wards, who often found the idea that their new identity also included school to be a great letdown.</p><p>And the idea that someone could see the Bay as a place to rest…</p><p>“So, how was he in terms of fighting capability?” Emily finally asked.</p><p>“Well, it was short and Jim wasn’t trying to kill anyone, but… he’s good. Very good. He didn’t freeze or over think. Neither did Claire, and keeping your calm next to Oni Lee is no small feat. I wouldn’t want to be the cape that made them lose their temper.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Public Chats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim and Claire get out in the open, because it's Worm and a 7 foot tall halftroll isn't the weirdest thing in the city with Blender Wolves and Rage Dragons...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Claire and Jim found themselves meeting with the local PR manager, Kyle.</p><p>Part of the PRT process for getting the Bay used to Jim and Claire included them being seen. As open capes, they had no secret identity to fall back on, and so PR wanted them visible, not just when they were on duty.</p><p>“The good news,” Kyle, the PRT’s local PR expert, said, “is that your costumes, other than your sword and some of the more, ah, spikey bits on your armor, Shadowdancer, work well with the image of knightly protectors.” He had gestured at Jim. “And without being crass, there’s a certain amount of ‘Beauty and the Beast’ going on.”</p><p>“Jim isn’t a beast!” Claire snapped.</p><p>Kyle didn’t crack a smile. “No, he isn’t. But many people will stop at the outer appearance. I believe you’ve already seen some of that on the forums?”</p><p>Claire folded her arms.</p><p>“Right. But we have an advantage here. You have to understand that the vast majority of parahumans with… unusual appearances not tied to a changer form are Case 53s. Amnesiacs, and that can make it hard for them to effectively relate with society. Jim has the outer form, but not the amnesia and that gives us a chance to promote a more positive image of all parahumans with a non-traditional appearance. And part of that involves normalizing you, which means not just patrols, but, as much as you are comfortable, just mixing.”</p><p>“I can handle that,” Jim said.</p><p>“Good.” Kyle said. “Remember, that this might be hard in some cases, but you’re not just helping yourself, but hundreds of other parahumans.”</p><hr/><p>Part of getting to know the community included showing up in civilian guise, or at least as civilian as a seven-foot-tall half-troll could get.</p><p>Jim didn’t mind, because sitting in HQ all day got boring, especially when you had to listen to Merlin and Blinky argue. Merlin saw no reason to not simply stay at the HQ, while Blinky wanted a “proper house” for Jim and Claire.</p><p>But it also meant that Jim could get out in the morning, for walks or jogs and right now, Jim was jogging down the boardwalk. Director Piggot had forbidden him and Claire from going beyond that part of town without an escort.</p><p>Jim didn’t mind. He’d never been much into jogging as a human, but now he could jog for as long as he wanted without getting tired.</p><p>And he could do it in the open. The clouds were heavy today, so he could probably stick around even the sun came up. A few people waved at him, and Jim waved back.</p><p><em>This is so neat. Weird, but neat.</em> The people in Arcadia had known him, but the rest of the nation… Jim remembered having to send <em>Claire</em> into little towns to get what they needed in the day time, or lurking in the alleys at night. He’d hated it. What if someone got her? What if she needed help.</p><p>Merlin had been no help at all. “She defeated Morganna, and you think she would have difficulty with some thugs?” The wizard had snorted and gone back to his nap.</p><p>
  <em>Happy thoughts, Jim, think happy thoughts. </em>
</p><p>He moved slightly to the left and passed a curly-haired girl Jim had seen a couple of times. Jim waved, she waved back and said nothing, focusing on her jog. Some of the early-morning joggers tried to keep up with him, usually preparatory to asking for an autograph. That threw Jim off of his game. Then there were the serious joggers, the girl, the man who was puffing along muttering about his paunch and a few others, who were here for the <em>jog. </em>Jim adjusted his back pack and kept moving.</p><p>A purple portal appeared next to him, and Claire appeared, wearing her own jogging sweats.</p><p>Jim slowed up. Claire was many things, but long-legged wasn’t among them. She glanced up at him. “I can keep up.”</p><p>“By <em>cheating</em>,” Jim pointed out. “What does it say to everyone else on the boardwalk?”</p><p>“That I am clever and quick-thinking,” Claire said. “And I made certain to pick the <em>right</em> place.”</p><p>Jim chuckled. “Then let’s go.” The <em>Boardwalk Breakfast Banquet </em>was set up so that most people could sit outside and watch the bay. Jim and Claire stood in line, ignoring the cell phones being used to take pictures and videos, and then got their food.</p><p>Or Claire got her breakfast muffin and hot chocolate, and Jim got his hot water. He opened up his pack, pulling out a bag and poured the silvery powder into the water.</p><p>“Armsmaster?”</p><p>“And Dragon.” Jim shook his head. “I don’t know what Merlin did to annoy them, but right after that fight with the Merchants, they had me down in the infirmary, with Armsmaster running all kinds of scanners over me and asking me if Merlin had talked to me about my diet.” He stared at the shining powder. “They told me today that I’m supposed to have this at least once a day to prevent dietary issues.” Then Jim held up what looked like a bar of metal. “And I can’t eat spoons anymore. They made this for me.”</p><p>“That’s sweet,” Claire said.</p><p>“I think that the disorder from me eating socks and the cafeteria's spoons offended Armsmaster.” Jim chuckled. “But Blinky likes them.”</p><p>“I’m surprised they got Mr. Blinky out of the library.” Claire took a sip of her coca.</p><p>“So…” she said, putting her drink to the side. “We missed Christmas.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jim said. “Go from late summer to winter in one magic jump.”</p><p>“But that doesn’t mean we can’t have presents…” Claire said, a smile on her face. She reached down pulled up a package. “Here you go.”</p><p>Jim opened it up and his eyes widened. It was a sweater, but it looked…</p><p>Okay, Jim wasn’t much of a clothes horse, but the way it was put together, complete with a view of the Bay on front, the buildings and rig woven into it, was just… Wow.</p><p>“I was looking for clothes you could wear comfortably and Miss Militia told me about Parian—she’s a parahuman tailor.” Claire smiled. “I sort of… got a few different outfits for you. I convinced Armsmaster to give your exact measurements so we could surprise you.”</p><p>“Claire, this is…” Jim stared. Then he coughed and reached into his backpack and brought out a parcel. “Go ahead, open it.”</p><p>Claire did, and her eyes widened. “The Collected Works of Shakespeare…”</p><p>“I… I remembered how you couldn’t take a lot of stuff and there was an antique bookstore that I saw and Gallant sort of agreed to take me…”</p><p>Claire flung her arms around Jim, heedless of the cell phone cameras. “Jim, thank you <em>so much!</em>”</p><p>“Think you,” Jim said.</p><p>Then Claire sat back and looked at Jim. “But you may need to apologize to Miss Militia.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Assault got her a logo’d cup: Beware Friendly Fire.”</p><p>“Oh…” Jim said, putting one hand to his head.</p><p>“Yeah.” Claire smiled. “I think he might be this universe’s version of Steve.”</p><p>“Now <em>that</em> is scary. Steve with super powers.” Jim pretended to shudder. Well, mostly pretended.</p><p>Claire shook her head. “So, three more days until school. Are you ready?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Jim said. “I mean, I know that Clockblocker is looking like it’s the end of the world, and Shadow Stalker…” He looked at Claire’s expression. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault. I just don’t like the way she keeps putting Vista down. It’s not like she’s more than two years older than Vista, and Vista’s been a cape longer than she has.”</p><p>“Blinky already apologized to Vista for grabbing her.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Claire fell silent for a few seconds. “So, ready?”</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“Terrified?”</p><p>“Out of my mind. Last night I dreamed that when I went to school the chair collapsed under me, and everyone was looking at me, and then the teacher came in and <em>he</em> was Gunmar. Wearing some kind of ridiculous tie.” Jim loved the way Claire laughed. <em>I miss mom, we have to go back but this…</em> Just being able to sit out and eat with his girlfriend… He’d miss this.</p><p>“Also, Mr. Blinky has something for you, but I don’t know if it’s ready yet…” Claire said, a mischievous look on her face.</p><hr/><p>“The engine could be modified—” Armsmaster pulled his hand back, barely avoiding getting hit by the wrench clutched in one of the troll’s hands.</p><p>“This is a classic Vespa, sir, with the minimum modifications needed to ensure that Master Jim’s larger frame can ride it! Master Jim and I will complete it, without risking it being turned into a high-tech war machine <em>or</em> a suit of armor!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Day at School!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the first time since his transformation... Jim goes to school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>School. Why is it scarier than the Darklands</em>. Or, not <em>scary</em>. Not like he was going to die… more like something Jim had reconciled himself that he was never going to see again, and here he and Claire were, sitting in front of the principal.</p><p>“Because you’re an open cape,” Principal Sanger said, “We won’t have to disguise your identity. You’ll be a half-day student, but I should mention, you need to be careful about associating with the other Wards in their civilian identities.”</p><p>Jim nodded. They’d been told their identities, with a stack of NDAs…</p><p>And Jim didn’t have the heart to tell Dennis that he knew who he was. Jim had a very good sense of smell, and Dennis’s cologne should probably get a striker rating of its own for the damage it did to his nose, but it meant that in costume or out, Jim could find Clockblocker.</p><p>Only Missy and Sophia went to another school. Missy because she was still in Jr. High and Sophia because she had friends at Winslow. Jim didn’t mind. Getting through a conversation with her with some kind of snark or passive-aggressive comment was difficult, especially when she asked why he hadn’t pulped Grue.</p><p>That came up about once a day, especially when they heard about another Undersiders robbery.</p><p>Regardless, Sophia <em>wasn’t</em> here, and Jim and Claire were both happy about that.</p><p>“Also, while we have a fairly lenient policy, PDAs should be kept to the level that will <em>not</em> disrupt the class,” Sanger said.</p><p>Jim blushed as he followed Sanger’s gaze to where he and Claire were holding hands.</p><p>“Um, yeah,” Claire said.</p><p>“Now, you have your student packets, and remember that Arcadia has a strict no-bullying policy. I do not expect you to engage in that behavior, but there have been times in the past when students took advantage of larger individuals, feeling that they could always accuse them of bullying. If that occurs, speak to me and the teacher immediately.” Finally, Sanger gestured at the schedule. “Your test results show that Ms. Nunez is capable of taking third-year classes and once the college tests are scheduled, she may be able to start some night classes at Brockton Bay College. With the exception of mathematics and penmanship, you are up to speed, Mr. Lake, so you will have a tutor assigned for your study period for mathematics and writing.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Jim said. He and Claire got up and headed out for the start of the day.</p><p>Arcadia reminded Jim of the school at home. People looked at him, but he was used to that by now and he’d been out enough that most people didn’t freak that much. He and Claire found their lockers, and Jim saw Carlos walking down the corridor, being careful to not notice him.</p><p>The biggest moment of the day was when the coach asked Jim if he wanted to try out for the team. Jim shook his head. “Sorry, sir, but I’m rated as an um, brute 6 and I’m not allowed to participate in any contact sports.”</p><p>The coach sagged. “The first chance we had to win nationals…” he said.</p><p>Jim was fairly certain the coach was joking or had been told to say that.</p><p><em>On the other hand, Coach back at Arcadia was really competitive. Maybe he figures they could have Panacea in the stands for whenever I run over someone. </em>It didn’t matter though, because the PRT would <em>freak. </em></p><p>For that reason, PE was his study period with the tutor, since none of the facilities at Arcadia would be able to give him a workout.</p><p>“Too bad Glory Girl isn’t here,” one kid who had come to Jim and Claire’s table said. “But she’s got university classes today.” The short Asian brushed her hair back. “But beware.”</p><p>“What for?” Claire asked.</p><p>“When she does come back, she’s going to ask you all sorts of things, and yeah, you’ll find out why her other nickname is Hurricane Vicky. She was going off on it all last week that <em>Case-53s don’t get to keep their memory!”</em></p><p>“I’m… Well, it’s unusual,” Jim said. <em>Not that we can tell you about alternate worlds. Not yet. </em>The PRT was going to announce that in a week or so, once people were used to them. Evidently, after Earth Aleph, the PRT really wanted to manage any further news of interdimensional contacts.</p><p>“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She grinned. “Name’s Ann.”</p><p>“Hi,” Jim said. “I’m Jim, this is Claire.” A couple of kids walked up, saw Ann, then turned and left.</p><p>“What’s that about?” Claire muttered. “They seemed okay in math.”</p><p>“It’s me,” Ann said. “I’m…” she sighed. “I’m from part of the town where the ABB runs things and my brother…” She looked around. “He’s ABB. I mean, he doesn’t do crimes or anything, but he wears the colors. Mom didn’t want me involved, so she really pressed me to get the grades for Arcadia. But… Kenji’s activities sort of got out here and some of the kids…” She shook her head. “Well, hey, when your idiot brother links you up with the ABB, the stink sticks.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jim blinked. “So, wanna eat with us for lunch from now on?”</p><p>“Sure, if you don’t mind Vicky showing up.”</p><p>“Will she… let me eat between questions?” Jim asked.</p><p>“Depends. How fast can you eat?” Ann said.</p><p>“Oh, you did not just ask that question,” Claire said. “And you don’t want to know the answer.”</p><p>“I don’t eat that—”</p><p>“Refrigerator.”</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“And remember, Blinky and I had to get you out of the tree?” Claire looked at Ann and grinned. “Freon has a strange effect on his system.”</p><p>“So, no refrigerators?”</p><p>“Nope,” Jim said. “Just this.” He held up his food, before looking over at another student, holding a platter of food. “It’s… nutritious.”</p><p>When the lunch period ended, Jim and Claire had to go back to the Ward’s HQ and Ann had to head back to class. “So, see you tomorrow?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Yeah!” Ann said. “That’d be great!” Jim waved as Claire opened a portal, getting them back to the HQ, long before the rest the Wards could.</p><p>Dennis had said that was unfair. Claire had very primly noted that it was partial compensation for being an outed cape.</p><p>Once they were back at the HQ, everyone but Missy and Sophia sat down for Aegis to give their briefing.</p><p>“Where’s Vista and Shadow Stalker?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Vista isn’t allowed to have half-days except once a week,” Clockblocker said. “Youth Guard, and Shadow Stalker… maybe she found someone into violence like she is.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Clock,” Sophia said as she walked into the room..</p><p>“Language,” Carlos said.</p><p>Jim got the feeling he didn’t really expect it to have any impact.</p><p>“I’m late because somebody at school had a panic attack over a little joke,” Sophia said. “They actually called the police. Probably wanted someone to kiss the boo-boo and make it better.”</p><p>“That sounds serious,” Claire said.</p><p>“Nah, they’re always making fake claims. I think they’re an E88 wannabe, especially given how many times they’ve tried to get me in trouble. I bet any day now, she’ll claim she’s ABB or maybe that Lung is after her to get some attention.” Sophia sat down. “So where are we going to pretend to make a difference?”</p><p>“Mostly adjacent to the Boardwalk,” Carlos said. “The Merchants have been sending some dealers into this area, so we’re to act as a visible deterrent. We don’t expect to see their capes, but if we do, back off and wait for Protectorate intervention.” He looked at Claire and Jim. “You’ll be with Shadow Stalker and me.”</p><p>Just outside of Sophia’s view, Dennis mouthed. “Sorry” at Jim and Claire.</p><p>“So I’m with the new guys,” Sophia muttered.</p><p>“Yes, and I expect you to show them the ropes and <em>not</em> diverge from your patrol route, this time,” Carlos said. “Remember, ideally we show the flag, but we <em>don’t</em> engage, not without explicit permission.”</p><p>“What if there are people at risk?” Jim asked.</p><p>“Normally the Merchants don’t get that violent, not out here,” Carlos replied.</p><p>“I could always portal anyone away,” Claire said. “That way, we could protect them <em>and</em> stay out of the fight.”</p><p>Sophia snorted, but said nothing else.</p><p>“Right!” Carlos said, after the awkward pause. “Let me show you our patrol route…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Meeting the Locals!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim and Claire's first Ward Patrol is very fun and very boring. Nothing happens. </p><p>Nah, It's the Bay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The patrol was well…</p><p><em>Okay, it’s boring,</em> Claire thought. They’d walked the boardwalk and now were walking the streets behind it, and most people who might be doing drugs just faded away. They could arrest if they <em>saw</em> something but mostly were just there to show the flag.</p><p>It didn’t help that Shadow Stalker was saying what Claire was thinking out loud.</p><p>“This is useless,” she muttered.</p><p>“We’ve relayed four drug deals to the police for arrest,” Carlos said. He was flying over them.</p><p>“And they’ll be out before tonight,” Sophia growled. “I did a better job getting them off the streets.”</p><p>“And remember how that turned out,” Carlos said. “We’ll do a turn at fifth and start sweeping back. I—”</p><p>“And I have Merchant graffiti,” Sophia paused. “Looks new.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Carlos muttered.</p><p>“What’s the issue?” Jim asked.</p><p>“The Merchants do this all the fucking time,” Sophia said. “Run in, slap up their symbol, maybe do a couple of drive-bys… and then the other gangs come in and slap them down and that makes things <em>worse</em>.”</p><p>“There’s probably a storehouse here,” Carlos said. “Where they can keep their drugs safely.”</p><p>“It’s new, so we can find it,” Sophia replied.</p><p>“No, we call it in.” Carlos paused. “School’s out, and the last thing we need is a fight three blocks from the boardwalk.” Everyone fell silent while he relayed it to the PRT and the BBPD.</p><p>“We could try to find them and then tell the police,” Claire said. “We wouldn’t have to fight.”</p><p>“No, if this is a storage house, one of their capes may be there,” Carlos said. “I’d like to but…”</p><p>“Oh yes, you sure would, you just never want to get Piggy pissed.”</p><p>“Stalker!” Aegis said. “Show respect and this line is <em>recorded.”</em></p><p>“As if I care.”</p><p>“Look,” Jim said. “Aegis is right. But if there’s one in the area, we can have Armsmaster use a drone to find it.”</p><p>Sophia didn’t say anything, and Jim sighed. He looked up and down the road. There were cars, a few pedestrians, but nothing that <em>looked</em> like a bunch of Merchants. To be fair, from what Carlos and Dennis had told him, taking a shower would ensure that you didn’t look like a Merchant, so for all he knew they were just going incognito.</p><p>He and Claire walked along on the ground, with Sophia taking overwatch on the buildings and Aegis in the sky, orbiting around them.</p><p>“Okay, we’re on Seventh, so we turn down here. Sophia, remember to watch out for people on the roof, especially roofs with a lot of stuff on them that could give cover from me. Sophia?” Carlos paused. “Shadow Stalker, report!”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Trollhunter, Shadowdancer, do you see Shadow Stalker? I can’t see her from here.”</p><p>Claire paused as they looked around the street, then portaled to a roof. “No.”</p><p>There was silence, then… Claire’s phone rang.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Carlos was on the other end. “Sophia has done this before. She goes off on little patrols and ‘gets lost’ so she can try and find things on her own. Piggot’s about out of patience. Sophia’s probably looking for the stash, but we might be able to find her before I have to send up a missing Ward alert.”</p><p>“I… Okay,” Claire said, and moments later, she had portaled back to Jim.</p><p>“We last saw her about three blocks back,” Jim said. “I’ll take the roofs, Claire, you portal around, see if you can get a look at her. Aegis, you stick to the sky.”</p><p>“She’s probably keeping to the interiors of the buildings so she can claim she didn’t see us.” Carlos said.</p><p>“Maybe, but we can’t be certain.” Jim nodded at Claire. “Can you try to portal to her?”</p><p>Claire shook her head. “No emotional connection or link. I’m just place to place here.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jim said. “Dammit, Sophia,” he said in a lower voice. With that, Claire portaled away.</p><p>She went directly to the Merchant sign that Sophia had seen. Claire walked up to it and looked around. Then she saw a smaller symbol by the alley. Nose wrinkling at the scent, she walked to the alley and then almost stumbled over a body.</p><p>She bit off her cry of shock and knelt down. He was breathing and one of the tinkertech bolts Sophia liked to use was lying next to him.</p><p>“Guys,” Claire said on her phone. “She shot someone, and I think we’re at the stash.”</p><p>“Portal me,” Jim said.</p><p>Claire had no trouble with <em>that </em>emotional connection. Jim came through and moments later, Carlos was on the ground beside them.</p><p>“Shit, <em>fuck!”</em> Carlos said. “We’re going to <em>have </em>to report this, the bolts are tracked. When Piggot gets her hands on Shadow Stalker…”</p><p>“So we get her out first,” Jim said. “She saw something and went in.”</p><p>“Not the first time,” Carlos said. “I’d figured she’d be on better behavior, but…”</p><p>“Yeah, we know the type,” Claire replied. “Let’s…”</p><p>And then Sophia’s intangible form came flying out of the wall, turning solid just in time to hit the far wall and land on the ground.”</p><p>“The Merchants are here,” Sophia said. “They’ve got a cape!”</p><p>“What? Fall—” Carlos didn’t get to finish his words as the wall just <em>came</em> apart and what looked like a giant made of garbage came through.</p><p>“You fuckers think you can mess with the Merchants?” it rumbled.</p><p><em>Okay. Not boring anymore</em>, Claire thought as she desperately tried to breathe through her mouth.</p><p>Then things got very busy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Merchants Attack!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the local welcome wagon to give the gang a good old Brockton Bay hello!</p><p>Jim could have done with a greeting card.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Mush,</em> Jim thought. A growing humanoid mass of garbage that smelled…</p><p>Not too bad, actually. Sometimes trollish senses and appetites were a good thing.</p><p>“Mush, stand down!” Carlos ordered.</p><p>“Fuck you! You’re not taking our stash!”</p><p><em>How tough is he? </em>Jim frantically tried to remember the briefing. Had Mush ever been in a major fight? Armored or not, if he was a normal human under there, hitting him too hard could kill him.</p><p>Behind Mush a bunch of men came out, some with baseball bats, others holding bundles of some kind. One was screaming into a phone.</p><p>Most of them seemed to be running, but some were joining up with Mush.</p><p>“Aegis! What is going on!” Someone else was talking on Console.</p><p>“We’ve encountered Merchant’s. Mush and some unpowered thugs.”</p><p>“Armsmaster, Assault, and Battery are en route. Do not eng—”</p><p>“Too late!” Carlos shouted as Mush charged. Jim leaped forward, covering the other two, and impacted Mush in the alley. The sheer mass of the cape pushed Jim out onto the street and he heard horns and shouts. Mush punched Jim in the face, once, twice, three times and then Jim lost his temper. He flexed his legs and spun the other cape around, tossing him across the street. Then he turned and growled at Mush’s allies, who evidently discovered the better part of valor and joined their fleeing companions.</p><p>Mush rolled to his feet and turned to run down the road, bowling over the odd passerby who had been attracted by the commotion.</p><p>“C’mon!” Jim said. “We can’t let him get away.”</p><p>“He’s made of garbage. I’ve got an idea,” Claire said. “But we have to get in front of him.”</p><p>“Right,” Carlos said. “I’ll keep him under observation. What’s your plan?”</p><p>“A shower,” Claire said.</p><p>“The fuck?” Sophia asked.</p><p>“We’ll explain later, Claire, do it!” Moments later, Claire opened a portal and Jim charged through with Sophia and Claire right after him. Jim didn’t pause, slamming <em>into</em> Mush. He was big, but not nearly as strong as Gunmar.</p><p><em>Not nearly as skilled, either. </em>Gunmar would have tried to kill them all in the alley, where Claire and Carlos’s mobility advantage was neutralized. He wouldn’t have wasted time talking, not until he had the advantage.</p><p>Jim figured Mush was no Gunmar the Black.</p><p>“Why the fuck aren’t you letting me go!” Mush shouted, the hint of a whine in his voice as he struggled to pull away.</p><p>“My girlfriend thinks you stink,” Jim said. “Claire?”</p><p>Claire nodded, closed her eyes and moments later, right above Jim and Mush, a portal opened, bright against the cloudy sky. And from it…</p><p>Water. Seawater. Cold and coming with the same force as a firehose. Mush shrieked at the cold water, and Jim held his breath and grit his teeth as it flowed over the cape, ripping garbage from his shrinking body. A few moments later and Claire turned off Niagra falls, leaving Jim to hold a potbellied man with tendrils slowly retreating into his body. Claire gave Jim a thumbs up, even thought she was panting from exertion.</p><p>“You… You gave me a shower! You fucker! It’s all gone!” He screamed.</p><p>Sophia aimed her crossbow at Mush.</p><p>“Stalker,” Jim said. “You shouldn’t—”</p><p>“Look out!” Carlos shouted. Jim’s head snapped around and there were two roostertails of water heading for Claire and Sophia, only where the hell was the truck—And then Aegis moved, pushing Claire out of the way, as Sophia turned to shadow… And Carlos was struck by whatever it was, flying across the road though a window. Jim <em>barely</em> had time to throw Mush out of its path before it hit him.</p><p>It hit hard. Not as hard as Gunmar, but Jim was flung back—and there was a acid smell and shiver, and suddenly there was… A <em>thing</em> in the road.</p><p>It looked like a car had crashed into an old tank factory and they’d glued the remains together.</p><p>“Get the fuck on, Mush!” A man shouted.</p><p><em>No</em>, Jim thought. They weren’t going to take Mush, and they had tried to <em>kill</em> Claire. They might <em>have</em> killed Aegis. He growled and rolled to his feet, Eclipse manifesting in his hand. “One warning. Stand down.”</p><p>“Fuck you! You pussy wards should fucking stay out of my way!”</p><p>Skidmark. Of course. Jim had a depressing thought that the E88 or ABB would just have written off the drugs and Mush.</p><p>Not Skidmark.</p><p>Jim <em>moved,</em> charging the vehicle. The next thing he knew he was being punched back by something that was firing what looked like compressed chunks of trash.</p><p><em>They can’t even afford guns?</em> Carlos came rocketing out of the store, one arm limp. Bolts of purple struck the vehicle. Claire. Skidmark turned the gun on her, but before he could fire, there was a portal in front of her that ate the cannonfire…</p><p>And another portal opened up, the projectiles flying from it to strike the vehicle, causing more sparks to fly from it as the vehicle shuddered under its own friendly fire. A female shriek of rage sounded.</p><p>Mush had rolled over onto his belly and was crawling to the vehicle, but Jim didn’t have eyes for him. He moved, dodging left, then right, and was up by the vehicle. Eclipse dug into the armor of the car, and then there was a gap Jim could get his hands in. He pulled as hard as he could, and there was the sound of failing metal as an entire chunk of armor came lose.</p><p>“Shit! Fuck!” Skidmark was doing something with his hands, and then Jim felt himself falling forward. He grabbed the metal, but he was out of position as the vehicle lurched into motion and found himself sliding, and <em>then</em> he got a face full of building as the driver tried to scrape him off. Jim roared in fury and let go, before he started running towards the vehicle. He could see the equipment in it, and once he got his hands on it…</p><p>“Fuck it!” Skidmark said. “You’re on your own Mush!” Skidmark stared at Jim in fury and tried to fire the cannon again, but it seemed to be damaged, the chunks of compressed trash coming slower. Jim manifested his shield and blocked them, while a portal opened by the truck and Claire appeared, gesturing with her hands as chains of purple energy gripped the gun, pulling its barrel down. More chains were holding the vehicle itself to the ground, the tires spinning frantically.</p><p>“That’s enough out of you!” she said.</p><p>Skidmark got up, and tried to turn the turret towards Claire, but when he stood up to get a better shot out of her, Carlos swept down and hit him from the rear, knocking him up and over the vehicle, onto the ground.</p><p>“I’m going to—” he looked down at where a crossbow bolt had sprouted from his chest. “Squealer, give me a ha—” He toppled over.</p><p>The next thing Jim knew, there was a tremendous blast of light and noise that set every car alarm on the street off. He was flung back, and Claire fell on her ass, and Squealer’s car was vanishing into the distance.</p><p>Both literally and figuratively. Jim guessed she got her cloak working again.</p><p>“So, um…” Claire looked around. “Do you think we can say nothing happened?”</p><p>Coming down off of his combat high, Jim stared at the street. Parts of it were still covered in water, a few fish flopping around. Claire stared at them and opened some smaller portals, for them to fall through and drop back into the ocean. Down the street, a tide of water was making its own way back to the bay, in some places a foot or two deep.</p><p>
  <em>Mush needed a <b>big</b> shower.</em>
</p><p>There were cars with smashed windows, cars that had been knocked on their side, one car that was still following the deluge down the slope… As Jim watched, it drifted into an intersection… Just in time for a garbage truck go though the intersection, the driver trying to brake, too late. The truck hit the car in a spray of seawater, and then there was the crunching sound of impact, joined by the forlorn wail of the car alarm.</p><p>Jim winced. <em>What was it they said? Don’t get into a fight and show the flag. Oh, Boy.</em></p><p>“We’re in trouble,” Jim muttered.</p><p>“<em>I’m</em> in trouble,” Carlos said.</p><p>“Fuck that, we just took out two of the Merchant Capes!” Sophia said, one foot on Mush’s back, pushing the coughing man’s nose into the wet asphalt.</p><p>And it was then that Armsmaster, followed by Assault, Battery, and what seemed to be every car in the BBPD came roaring around the corner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Debriefings and Investigations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Director Piggot gets to talk to the gang. She's not happy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Director Piggot stared at them, her gaze unreadable. They’d been brought right back and Jim had already seen some of the videos while Director Piggot was closeted doing… Damage control.</p><p>WARDS WASH OUT SKIDMARK’S MOUTH was trending right now.</p><p>Less complimentary videos and comments focused on the nearly 500,000 dollars worth of damage (estimated) done to the street, cars, and several shops. The reporter had taken especial glee in mentioning that the ultimate damage toll could be over a million dollars, and wanted to know if the Protectorate was here to help the city or destroy the city.</p><p>On the other hand, Skidmark and Mush were both in holding cells.</p><p>Then Director Piggot cleared her throat. “We’re fortunate in a way.” She clicked a button and a video appeared on the screen, showing a well-dressed man speaking to reporters.</p><p>“Medhall has dealt with the aftermath of too many overdoses caused by the Merchant’s drug trade. While it is possible that this <em>particular</em> team of Wards may not have considered their actions, they have aided this city against the kind of… <em>disadvantaged</em> people who join the Merchants. For that reason, I will pledge 500,000 dollars towards the repair of the street, and assist local shop owners in negotiating the legalities of insurance and possibly obtaining loans.”</p><p>“I’m going to have to smile and thank Max Anders while also telling everyone that the Wards knew exactly what they were doing, and at no point violated policy, because such a lapse is unthinkable among our young men and women, and how could you imply such a thing, because they have my <em>full</em> confidence, and would at no point disobey any guidelines or orders I might give them.”</p><p>Jim found himself sinking down in that nice heavy chair intended for his weight. They would probably put that sentence next to the ‘sarcasm’ in the next edition of the dictionary.</p><p>“We took them down,” Sophia said. “Finally did some good.”</p><p>“Right. You did. The reports will no doubt say that you went in and investigated, without back up, and without contact.”</p><p>“There was a—” Suddenly, Director Piggot held up a hand. “Aegis. Not one word until I’m finished. You’re the oldest Ward, and you’ll be entering the Protectorate soon. Can you refresh my memory on section 33.5 of the combat coms policy?”</p><p>Jim frowned. <em>What is she talk…</em></p><p>Then Aegis turned <em>white</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, not good.</em>
</p><p>He spoke, his voice wooden. “During, before and after a parahuman conflict, unauthorized and private communications, may be examined without a warrant or notification to verify that no participants have been compromised by masters. For that reason, official PRT coms are recorded, and body microphones are also analyzed.”</p><p>Jim blinked. <em>Right, they told us about that, but I…</em> Claire was giving him a look full of worry. They hadn’t <em>lied</em> on their reports… they just hadn’t mentioned everything that had been said, but…</p><p>“You were listening to us?” Sophia asked. “While we were on fucking patrol?”</p><p>“Language,” Armsmaster said.</p><p><em>Oh shit…</em> Jim didn’t get any further. Director Piggot touched a button.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hello?”</em></p><p>“<em>Sophia has done this before, and Piggot’s about out of patience. She’s probably looking for the stash, but we might be able to find her before I have to send up a missing Ward alert.” </em></p><p>“<em>Guys, she shot someone with her bolts, and I think we’re at the stash.”</em></p><p>“<em>Portal me.”</em></p><p>“<em>Shit, fuck! We’re going to have to report this, the bolts are tracked.”</em></p><p>“<em>So we get her out first. She saw something and went in.”</em></p><p>“<em>Not the first time, I’d figured she’d be on better behavior, but…”</em></p><p>“<em>Yeah, we know the type.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“I…” Aegis swallowed. “Ma’am.”</p><p>“I haven’t had a chance to read your reports, I expect you will be able to revise them by tonight, and you would never dream of falsifying a PRT report, explicitly or by omission, given the penalties that could result.”</p><p>“No, Ma’am.”</p><p>“Also, Aegis, you’ll be reviewing <em>all</em> PRT procedures over the course of the next week with Sergeant Baines. In addition to your other duties. Trollhunter, Shadowdancer, you’ll be <em>with</em> him. Shadow Stalker?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re off the patrol roster, effective immediately. You endangered your team, the public, and from what I have heard, it appears that you’ve been taking advantage of your teammates.”</p><p>“When do I get back on?”</p><p>“That depends what the review of your conduct says.”</p><p>Sophia’s eyes went wide at that. “This… this is stupid!” She said. “We got the bad guys! This is what heroes do!”</p><p>“If you had been harmed or killed, if Trollhunter or Shadowdancer, had been harmed or killed, the responsibility would have fallen on <em>Aegis</em> as your immediate supervisor. You left, without telling him. You forced them to look for you, and out of misplaced loyalty, it is <em>possible </em>that they shaded the truth to make you look better. You put your <em>team</em> at risk.”</p><p>“No that’s—”</p><p>“The truth,” Jim said. “We didn’t know where you were. What if you had been hurt or killed? You’re part of our team, and you put <em>yourself</em> at risk.” <em>Like me. </em>Jim understood. It was easier to risk yourself than others, but sometimes that wasn’t the right call. He hadn’t thought Sophia had that in her, but well, people could surprise you.</p><p>“Director Piggot…” Claire asked. “Is Mush okay?”</p><p>“You gave him his first shower in about three years. He is claiming that’s a violation of his civil rights. I doubt the courts will agree. Dismissed.”</p><p>Jim left. He didn’t scuttle or run. He left.</p><p>“Fucking Piggy,” Sophia growled.</p><p>“Shadow Stalker, <em>enough!</em>” Carlos snapped.</p><p>“So… When do we get started on the review?” Claire asked.</p><p>“Probably tomorrow. Baines isn’t on duty tonight.” Carlos groaned. “Trust me, it’s not going to be fun.”</p><hr/><p>“I want a complete review of her records.” Piggot stared at the screen. “We thought she was doing better, but if the other Wards are covering for her…”</p><p>“I don’t think it was a planned decision on their part…”</p><p>“No, but we know she’s gone “missing” a couple of times, and it’s common enough that Aegis said I was out of patience. I am, for the record. If she’s forcing, or convincing other wards to take these actions, the whole situation could blow up in our face.”</p><p><em>Because it may start with little lies, but it never ends there. </em>Sophia wasn’t someone who knew, or cared, that covering being late for a shift wasn’t the same as covering vanishing during a patrol. The rest of the Wards were young, and <em>they</em> didn’t realize how often covering for a friend could blow up into covering for her assaulting civilians—or worse. Nobody <em>started out</em> thinking they were corrupt. They just ended up there, one tiny step at a time, helping out a friend or coworker.</p><p>“It could cause a problem.” Armsmaster looked down at her. “The pressure to show success with the Redemption Program is fairly high.”</p><p>“And if it turns out that all this is is someone wanting to patrol too much, I’ll happily return her to the streets with some more supervision. But Shadow Stalker came <em>in</em> with a reputation for violence, and despite her improvement is still a probationary Ward. I don’t want this to blow up in our faces further down the line if we don’t get onto it now.”</p><p>“What do you want to do?”</p><p>“She’s on probation. She has <em>no</em> right to privacy. Track her cellphone to see if she’s been making any other nocturnal expeditions. If she hasn’t, I think we can deal with this by some pointed reminders and punishment duty. If she has… Well, we’ll deal with it then.” Piggot paused. “And I think we need to review her school progress.” She frowned. “I didn’t like how she managed to convince Aegis to cover for her, so let’s make certain that isn’t happening anywhere else.”</p><p>“Very well,” Armsmaster said. “I’ll get onto it. Right now, I have to see if… <em>Merlin</em>,is finished preparing his ‘circle’ for the transmutation of the gem.”</p><p>“Work with him, Armsmaster. I’d prefer to have a Ward we can use <em>in</em> the daylight, when the clouds aren't blocking the sun.”</p><p>“Understood.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If, in the case of Sophia, you're asking "Wait, doesn't she have some dirty laundry that she doesn't want aired, and doesn't that make pulling something like this kind of stupid?"</p><p>Why yes. Vanity and foolishness, thy name is Sophia Hess. Also note, this is an AU and I'm taking my own experience with how organizations handle their internal issues.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>